Math Blaster ages 8-9
Math Blaster Ages 8-9 is one of the games in the Math Blaster series. It features the two reoccurring characters Max Blaster and GC, and their robotic dog Mel. Plot An old woman is entering a supercomputer-operated metropolis when she is stopped by one of the guards. She presents a math problem displayed on her handheld computer which is too complex for the guard to solve, when all of a sudden she is knocked out by sleeping gas loaded inside the handheld computer. Once inside the old woman pulls off her disguise, only to reveal that she is not a woman at all, but a young man who is a hacker named Dr. Zero. Dr. Zero blows on his whistle, summoning robotic creatures which he calls his "bugs", and launches an invasion on the metropolis. Meanwhile, Blaster and GC are watching cartoons until they're rudely interrupted by Dr. Zero who takes over the computer system, and unless the ransom of 3000000000000 Kwontos (currency in the Math Blaster series) is paid, he will destroy GC's home planet, Omega. Thinking fast, Blaster, GC, and Mel began their mission to corral all the bugs and reprogram all of them to defect to their side. Games Domino Bridge The player must help Blaster build a bridge from one tower to the other by using the Information Highway Data-chips before the bugs can build theirs. 5 bugs are awarded when 3 bridges are built. Musical Math The player must read the portrayed window to bring the geometric shape to the neighboring empty window. Each correctly placed shape earns a piece of music until the song is complete. 5 bugs are awarded when the player fills all the empty windows completing the song. Bug Hunt 198101654651.jpg|Bug Hunt (Dr Zero's Lair edition) Blaster electric harnessing facility.jpg|Bug Hunt (Motherboard Mall Blue edition) Mb79ss5.jpg|Bug Hunt (Microchip Terrace Orange tile and blue water edition) Mb79ss2.jpg|Bug hunt (Motherboard Mall Teal edition) mbbg_04.jpg|Bug Hunt (Transistor Mini Mall Edition) 52354765678658.jpg|Bug Hunt (Pastel Processor Terrace edition) 654537564.jpg|Bug Hunt (Dr Zero's Lab edition) motherboard maze.jpg|Bug Hunt (Microchip Terrace Yellow tile and green water edition) The player must move GC around a maze to find the bugs with an equation which fits the target range. The game is won when the player has collected 5 bugs. Circuit Quest With all 3 crew members united, the player must guide Blaster, GC or Mel to the floating chips while using the devices (according to their abilities) which control the doors, elevators and stairs. Once all the chips have been collected, the portal is opened. Afterwards, the player must place the chips in the code strings to correctly solve equations. 5 bugs are awarded when all the code strings are correct. The Cache Players can store bugs in the cache once they have collected them. To free more space, players must answer a series of equations before time runs out. The maximum space is 100. Bug Base The player can go to the Bug Base to read about the bugs anytime to get a fresh start at the trap (see Gallery). Bug Base Colors Page.png|Bug Base (Colors) Bug Base Special powers Page.png|Bug Base (Special) The Trap Reprogramming Word Problem The player must solve three-word problems correctly to reprogram the bugs. Once done, the player moves to the contraption building game using the bugs collected to catch Dr. Zero. Once ready, the player will see Dr. Zero. To catch him, the player must activate the claw above Dr. Zero or drop a cage on him (by placing bugs into the playfield while scrolling up and down with the arrows next to them). To see the trap run, the player can hit the play button anytime. Trap Maker 2.png|Dr.Zero Caught in another way (With a Claw) Trap Maker 1.png|Using the cage to catch Dr.Zero Gallery Domino Bridge 1.jpg Bug Base Special powers Page.png Bug Base Colors Page.png Blaster electric harnessing facility.jpg 2.jpg Musical Math.jpg Math blaster7-9 3.jpg Domino Bridge 1.jpg Math blaster7-9 3.jpg Category:Games